1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing an irrigation system and, more particularly, a portable apparatus for testing an irrigation system controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Irrigation systems supply water by artificial means to one or more remote locations. Water is distributed from a water supply through a plumbing network comprising one or more sprinklers. Water flow through the plumbing network is controlled through the operation of a valve. Water flow through each individual sprinkler may be controlled independently through the operation of a respective independent valve.
In an electronic irrigation system, solenoid valve networks control water flow through the sprinklers. The solenoid valve network may include a plurality of solenoid valves controlled by a controller, such as the controller shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,746, issued Jun. 26, 1990 to Andrea Brundisini. Controllers may be programmable to selectively pass signals through a solenoid valve wiring network to actuate select solenoid valves independently and as desired. Irrigation system controllers can be complicated and failures can be difficult to pinpoint. A defect in an irrigation system can reside in the controller, in the solenoid wiring network, and/or in one or more of the solenoids.
A portable apparatus for quickly and efficiently pinpointing failures in an electronic irrigation system is needed. Portable circuit testing apparatuses have been the subject of earlier patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,932, issued Aug. 22, 1989 to William E. Whitley, discloses a portable tester for testing continuity and detecting various types of voltages. The tester is controlled by a switch and includes an LED indicator for indicating the presence and polarity of voltage.
Devices to detect circuit failures are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,087, issued Jun. 16, 1981 to Dan E. Swanson, discloses a monitoring device including a housing having a face plate for supporting a test switch and a plurality of light emitting diodes. The device is operates on 6 VDC source. The light emitting diodes detect malfunctioning switches. A malfunctioning switch causes a light emitting diode downstream to remain extinguished when the test switch is closed. Once the faulty switch is isolated, it may be repaired or replaced.
Another testing apparatus is disclosed in British Patent No. GB 1 556 774, published Nov. 29, 1979 to Susumu Yoshida et al. Yoshida et al. disclose a testing apparatus for testing an electric circuit comprising a display panel, at least one indicating lamp, an actuating circuit member, and a connecting member for electrically connecting the actuating member to an electrical circuit to be tested.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.